Nighttime Interlude
by Major27
Summary: "Mai," Natsuki whispered, her voice husky, "What are you doing? Not there." A little nighttime interruption. One shot. Shiz/Nat


**AN**: HA! I wanted to get back into writing and this is kind of a warm up to see if I still had it. I hope I do!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, all for fun.

* * *

"Mai," Natsuki whispered, her voice husky, "What are you doing? Not there."

The room was dark and the orange glow from the VCR confirmed it was just a little past three in the morning. Natsuki was sprawled on her back on the couch and groaned softly at the antics of a certain red head.

Natsuki lifted a hand and ran it through her sweaty bangs. "To the left." There was a pause. "Your other left. Yeah, right there." Natsuki arched her back a bit and let out a shaky sigh. "That's great, you almost got it. Mmm, you need to move your thumb a little more." Natsuki curled her toes and slowly lay back down on the couch. She blew out a breath.

"That was good. You need a bit more practice though." She stretched and let out a long moan when her spine popped. "Mmm, that was definitely better than last night." Natsuki closed her eyes and didn't hear the soft pitter patter of bare feet on the wood floor.

"Ara, ara. What do we have here?" Natsuki's eyes shot open and she immediately looked over the back of the couch to see Shizuru glaring at her.

"Shizuru! What…what are you doing up?" Her forest green eyes wide. She had been caught, no doubt about it.

"The bed was cold." Shizuru took a few steps towards the couch and leaned her arms on the back of the couch.

"And when I look to see why, I find this." She looked at Natsuki's lithe frame across the couch and the disheveled appearance of her pajamas. The long night shirt was twisted as though someone had been pulling at it only moments before.

"I…This isn't what you think!" Natsuki sat up, crossing a leg underneath her. She tried to pull the nightshirt over her knee to hide her stripped panties.

"Hmm and who is this?" Natsuki paled as Shizuru lifted the plastic headset that currently sat atop her head. She lifted it to her ear and heard the loud laughter from the person on the other side.

"Mai-san? Late night isn't it?" Shizuru pat the top of Natsuki's head. Natsuki just wanted to curl up and hide.

"I…haha…I'm sorry Shizuru! Haha…I didn't know Natsuki sneaked away." Natsuki looked up at Shizuru with puppy dog eyes as she heard Mai's faint voice. Shizuru just stared ahead at the bright TV.

"I asked her to teach me how to play this new game. I thought she told you." Mai explained. Shizuru turned her attention from the image of a soldier holding a gun on the screen to Natsuki who had stood, wiping chip crumbs from her shirt. Shizuru raised her hand and wiped a crumb from the corner of the other girl's mouth.

"Ara, it's alright Mai-san." Shizuru moved from behind the couch and stood in front of Natsuki wrapping an arm around her neck. "This isn't the first time she's snuck away like this." Shizuru moved their bodies closer until they were flush against each other. Natsuki's face was bright red as she felt the older girl gently massage her neck.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki whispered as she closed her eyes and relaxed into the touch.

"I'm not surprised. Mikoto has done the same to me." Mai chuckled over the headset.

Shizuru smirked and lifted Natsuki's chin with her free hand watching as the younger girl gulped. She dipped her head down and nipped the soft, white skin of Natsuki's neck.

"What was that?" Mai frowned as she sat in her own dark living room in front of the TV. She could have sworn she had just heard a cry in the background.

Natsuki let out a gasp and released a shaky breath as Shizuru bit down on her pulse point.

"Shizuru…what about…Mai…?" Natsuki husked as she wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist, holding her close.

"What about her, my Natsuki?" Shizuru nuzzled the neck in front of her as Natsuki moved her head to the side. A pink tongue darted out and licked a long line up to her jaw.

"She'll hear…" Natsuki tried to breathe as her knees threatened to buckle beneath her.

"Shizuru are you still there?" Shizuru leaned back from Natsuki and pulled the microphone close.

"Yes, but someone needs to be taught a little lesson of their own. You understand, right?" Shizuru licked Natsuki's bottom lip before grasping it between her teeth and pulling. Natsuki let out a loud groan as her hips bucked.

A strangled cough caused Shizuru to bite down a little harder than intended on Natsuki's lip causing the younger girl to groan even louder.

"Well you're busy so…I-I'm going to go now. Don't be too hard on her, Shizuru!" Mai blushed on the other end and quickly shut down the glowing Xbox and tossing her headset to the floor. She let out a shiver before turning off the TV and rushing back to her own bed, where Mikoto slept unawares.

Shizuru dropped the headset onto the floor and ran her hand down Natsuki's back scratching up and down.

"Are you mad Shizuru?" Natsuki's voice quivered with excitement and nervousness.

"Does it seem like I am?" Shizuru replied reaching down and grabbing the younger girl's tight butt causing her to jump in surprise.

"I…I don't know." Natsuki whispered as Shizuru rubbed against her front. With a predatory smile Shizuru pushed Natsuki back until her legs hit the back of the couch. Natsuki plopped down and Shizuru followed, straddling the younger girl's legs. Natsuki rested her hands on Shizuru's waist, running her hands up and down a few times before slipping beneath the silk pajama top.

Shizuru grasped Natsuki's face in her hands and leaned down centimeters away from the lips in front of her.

"Do you want me to be?" Natsuki groaned as Shizuru closed the gap between them and slipped her talented tongue between eager lips. The hands under the silk top inched upwards and thumbs grazed the bottom of firm breasts. Shizuru swayed her hips and Natsuki maneuvered a leg in between the older girls' thigh.

"Shizuru." Natsuki groaned as a firm thigh pressed against her center that had started to pulse in a steady, aching rhythm. Shizuru moaned and bit down on Natsuki's lower lip and entered around a sharp gasp. Natsuki sucked hard on Shizuru's tongue as it thrust mockingly in her mouth. Natsuki moaned as her hips started a slow grind in time with Shizuru's thrusting tongue.

Shizuru's hands roamed beneath the crumpled t-shirt and held one of the two perfectly sized globes in her hand as the other grasped a thrusting hip and forced the younger girl down.

"Ara, ara," Shizuru whispered as she tweaked a perfect nipple between her fingers. "Someone's eager tonight. Maybe I should let you play with Mai-san more often." Shizuru lifted Natsuki's shirt up until it bunched around her neck, exposing heaving breasts to her deep crimson eyes. Natsuki closed her eyes tightly as Shizuru slowly slid her tongue between the valley of her breasts.

"Shizuru" Natsuki's hips bucked as the older girl drew a nipple into her mouth and bit softly while her other hand was busily flicking and twirling around her other breast.

Natsuki was getting impatient and opened her forest green eyes and watched as a honey colored head bobbed gently on her chest. She tangled a hand in the flowing locks and tried to force the older girl down.

"Please," Natsuki begged as Shizuru slowly let go of her nipple with a wet pop and grinned as she took a hold of Natsuki's hand. The older girl traced a path down the younger girls' stomach with their hands and pulled the elastic of Natsuki's panties leaving the younger girls' hand underneath.

Natsuki blushed as she felt the wet curls that greeted her touch and closed her eyes tightly as she tentatively swept her hand a little further down. Shizuru pulled the elastic down over Natsuki's slick thighs until they were caught around her knees.

"Good girl, that's my Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered as she licked up the younger girls' neck sucking softly as the muscles tensed.

Natsuki groaned loudly as she slipped a finger through her soaking slit and passed over her clit lightly. She opened her green eyes as she felt Shizuru quickly move away.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki panted as the older girl was standing a few feet away from the couch, her form silhouetted by the still illuminated television. She had a smirk on her beautiful face and she slowly backed down the hallway and to their bedroom.

"What? Shi-Shizuru?" Natsuki panicked as Shizuru let out a soft chuckle and stepped into the darkened doorway. Natsuki let out a frustrated groan and contemplated for a brief second on finishing the job herself when a low hum emitted from the door Shizuru had disappeared into.

Natsuki's eyes grew wide and she quickly tried to jump off the couch and tripped as her panties were caught around her knees. She hit the floor hard and kicked the panties off and picked herself up and running into the bedroom and slamming the door.

The sound of giggles, groans, and moans echoes through the apartment well into the night. All the while a little pixeled soldier stood at attention waiting for an enemy to shoot or a command to move as the light on the console started flashing red.

* * *

**AN:** Like it, hate it, whatever. Let me know.


End file.
